


Storm

by ShadaPhoenix



Series: Whispers in the Darkness [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaPhoenix/pseuds/ShadaPhoenix
Summary: A whirlwind of wonderings





	Storm

As storm clouds linger overhead,

my mind is whirling like a hurricane.

My thoughts are blowing through my brain

faster than I can grasp and ponder.

Hail hits the roof with loud clinks;

my thoughts pulse faster than I can recollect.

A storm of emotions rattle my footing

and I lose myself for a spell.

I am lost in a tempest of passion for what I believe.

As I regain my sense of well-being,

the calm after the storm brings me to my knees.

The rain has cleansed the pavement and cooled the evening.


End file.
